It is well known that printing blankets generally comprise a lithographic layer with which is associated at least one compressible layer and one reinforcing layer.
These blankets are generally fastened with two opposite edges into an axial gap formed in a cylinder so as to surround the cylinder in a tight fashion.
Onto the cylinder is generally stuck a dressing sheet or layer the opposite edges of which are interrupted substantially plumb with the side walls of the gap in the cylinder so that the blanket surrounds this dressing sheet while being quite simply applied thereupon.
Such an arrangement raises many problems.
Indeed, in the course of time, i.e., after a substantial working of the rotary cylinders, there occurs a relating sliding of the blanket with respect to the subjacent dressing, thereby resulting in a creeping and an unsticking of the dressing. Thus a wear of the blanket occurs at the level of its ingress into the gap of the cylinder, which wear frequently leads to a break of the blanket which becomes unusable and has to be replaced. Moreover, the creeping or unsticking of the dressing sheet or layer may permit the infiltration of moisture and therefore may cause a corrosion on the periphery of the printing cylinder.
In this respect, it should be noted that the conventional blankets the base layer of which is a fabric layer and which are applied directly onto the printing cylinder absorb the moisture and cause corrosion phenomena on the peripheral surface of the cylinder.